


霸道大佬愛上我

by Herusa



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: First Love, Italian Mafia, M/M, 初戀純愛物語
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: 黑手黨大佬Zach如何攻略超單純又零戒心的Chris。





	1. 真正的大佬，連撩派都不按套路。

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/gifts).



> 會穿插少量意大利文，誰叫我手殘take了意文課程，再不用就沒機會用了:>
> 
> 來個初戀純愛甜餅送給我的Fran Fran *mua*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Buongiorno＝意大利文的早安。

「叩叩叩...」

 

一陣煩人的敲門聲響起，Chris不耐煩地嘖了一聲然後放下正看得入神的小說，跑到玄關開門。門外那人是「據說是意大利黑手黨大佬喲」的Zachary Quinto，Chris的鄰居，暗戀對象。

 

「Buongiorno！呃，不好意思，你家裡有隻雷超，可以讓我進去抓嗎？」Zach舉起手機，在Chris面前晃了晃。喔，原來是最近很火熱的手機遊戲。這時，他才注意到Zach穿著紅黑格子的長袖襯衫配黑長褲，黑髮隨意地向後梳，一撮比較短的落在鏡框旁，又帥又霸氣，看起來真的很像大佬。

 

Chris覺得自己的心跳有點不受控制了，覺得不能再跟那個人待在一起的他試探性地問：「你好了嗎？」

 

Zach背對Chris，在他視線觸及不到的範圍裡翹起嘴角。

 

「Chris...

 

他一步一步的向Chris走去。

 

「沒人教過你不可以隨便開門給陌生人是不是？」

 

Chris的下巴被有點生氣的Zach捏住，未搞清楚狀況的他張著一雙湛藍濕潤的眼，看著Zach無辜的眨巴眨巴。

 

「該死的真想把你吃掉。」

 

Zach放手，把Chris抱在懷裡。站在窗外的部下不小心看到屋裡的情況，默默拿出墨鏡。

 

「你抓到你的小精靈了嗎？」在Zach懷裡的人輕聲問。

 

「沒有，倒是抓了個很可愛的Christopher Pine甜心。」

 

Chris害羞的捂臉，聲音透過指縫傳出：「我...跟你不太熟。」

 

男人溫柔的撫摸Chris幾下，把他倆的故事娓娓道來。

 

「你還記得那個不小心把書扔到你臉上的同學嗎？」Chris想了一下，然後點頭：天殺的居然是你！

 

「從那時起我就很喜歡你了，只是你還沒讓我問到你的名字就自己走了去醫務室。我到處打探，可是居然沒人知道你是誰，這麼可愛的人！後來我也是剛好經過你們系系辦看到你作文得獎的公告，我才知道你叫Chris。」男人低頭注視Chris不知所措的表情，眼裡滿是寵溺。

 

「他們都只會說我是『和書結婚的呆瓜』..」

 

聽到那個戲稱時，Zach的心揪痛一下，有點後悔為什麼不早點出擊，這樣Chris就不會過著半個大學生涯都被孤立的生活了。

 

「一年前Karl，你的朋友，我的醫生，跟我說你在這，我就搬過來了。我覺得自己是一個懦夫，直到今天才敢跟你說話...」

 

Chris覺得有點感動，一個男人能追著自己跑幾年都不放棄。Zach執著Chris溫暖的手，深深吸了口氣：「你願意當我的男朋友嗎？」

 

堅定的眼神，訴說著Zach幾年下來的感情。

 

一個微笑，一個吻。

 

Zach牽著Chris手走出屋子，護衛遞上大衣，大佬貼心的把衣服披到Chris身上。他倆走到車前，Zach打開門示意先讓依舊是狀況外的Chris上車，自己再跨進去關門。

 

「順帶一提，我是昆圖家族的當家，你猜對了。對了，你也逃不掉的。」

 

聽到Zach爆出自己的身分的時候，Chris驚訝的捏住Zach的手臂：「你為什麼不按套路出牌！！」

 

「要不是要追你，你覺得我至於要住你那小破屋的隔壁嗎？」

 

說罷，Zach欺身，把Chris壓在皮椅上親。

 

「什摸肖破屋！！我噠房子也是有尊嚴噠好麼！！」

 

Chris的抗議被Zach堵住。

 

**設定Zach穿這樣：**

**梗來源：**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小插曲：
> 
> 回到大宅一群穿西裝的部下都向Chris大叫：「夫人好！」
> 
>  
> 
> 夫什麼人啊奇奇怪怪，Chris看著一整排排列的人暗暗地想，自己不可能做到Zach的夫人吧。
> 
>  
> 
> 而Zach覺得自己會把Chris綁在身邊一輩子，因為Chris是他的。Chris跟Zach對望時好像看到黑化的對方，應該是自己錯覺，Chris這樣告訴自己。


	2. 真正的大佬，連拍拖都不按套路。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tre due uno=數字三、二、一。

Chris坐在Zach身旁，有點緊張。

 

Zach說今天要去約會，把五年的份量慢慢補起來，顯而易見的Chris還是不太懂五年份量的意思。直到Zach給Chris遞上一支果汁，嘿，別輕視這支果汁，它是Zach能不能順利把Chris架上飛機的關鍵！

 

看著Chris喝飲料時的喉結上下滑動，裝作冷靜，轉過頭看著車窗的人藏不住自己的笑意。Chris很快就睡著倒在Zach懷裡，Zach揉了揉愛人的肩頭，跟前面開車的John點了點頭。John嘴角勾起微笑，切入往機場方向的路上。

 

被Zach愛撫過無數次的Chris確實又瘦又輕，車子在停機坪的某隻私人飛機旁停下，Zach背起昏睡得不斷往他背上流口水的Chris踏上樓梯爬到機艙裡，在自己的位置上放下Chris，再將椅背調後讓Chris可以好好睡。

 

飛機很快就起飛了，微微顫抖的機身使Chris睡得更舒適，他翻了個身，拉起被Zach蓋在身上的毛氈。

 

安靜的艙室裡只有引擎轉動、Zach的指尖敲在筆記本上，還有Chris睡得打呼的聲音。他看了看Chris，再看著自己的手錶，才剛起飛一小時眼皮就已經不受控的開始垂下，那麼也只好合上電腦走到Chris身邊躺下去。

 

熟悉的溫度與氣味交融，Chris安心的動了動身子，抱住身旁的男人。

 

雲上的晨光漸漸滲透入機艙裡，Zach被刺眼的溫度驚醒，張開眼從Chris身邊攝手攝腳的站起身，在高空上太久沒活動筋骨有點不舒服於是決定邊來回走邊做做一些伸展運動。

 

「這是機長的話，乘客們請注意，30分鐘後我們將降落在羅馬法林明高機場。羅馬現時的氣溫為攝氏18度，當地時間為早上10點36分，請扣緊安全帶並將窗簾上推，祝閣下旅途愉快。」機上的廣播也沒能把Chris弄醒，看來藥劑的份量下得有點太重了，Zach在廁所時邊刷牙邊沈思，機身緩緩向下傾斜準備降落前耳朵理應會痛吧，Chris怎麼可能一點反應都沒有？

 

「睡公主，起床了。」Zach彎腰靠在Chris耳邊輕柔的說，隨著甜言蜜語而出的熱氣像羽毛一樣撫慰著Chris的耳根。他皺起眉頭翻了個身，看著聲音的來源，睡意仍在的他吟了一聲，「唔...我們在哪裡？」

 

「Chris，benvenuto in Italia。（歡迎來到意大利）」

 

在學校唸書時有稍為修過意大利文的Chris猛地睜開眼，用不可置信的表情看著Zach，久久不語。「騙人的吧？意大利？」Chris搖頭，揉了揉乾澀的雙眼，趴在窗邊看著外面的景色，一看就知道他們不在美國境內的任何一處，「真的嗎？意大利嗎？」

 

「我什麼時候有騙過你？是意大利沒錯。」

 

Chris的表情由驚轉喜，臉上的笑容使得雲裡的陽光彷佛因此而黯淡起來，興奮得像個小孩子的他捧著Zach的臉烙下一個吻。

 

「我想去梵蒂岡很久了！」他一直念念不忘的夙願就是去梵蒂岡的外圍跟Zach一人走半圈，然後看看他們到哪裡才會相遇。

 

「我們今晚就去吧，現在我們快到羅馬了，到了羅馬後去我哥的家先放下行李再去梵蒂岡好不好？」

 

Chris快速的點頭：「好好好！」長不大的小孩惹得Zach忍不住要在他的頭上摸幾下。

 

到了Joe在羅馬的公寓時大概已經是下午一點了，放好行李的下一秒Chris就蹦蹦跳跳的拉著Zach的手臂幾乎是用跳的跳到一樓的大門。

 

Chris走在大街上看著咖啡廳的玻璃櫃裡香噴噴的麵包，肚子又開始不聽話的打鼓，「啊，想吃Cornetto呢，還有想喝Latte。」

 

「我覺得...我的意大利文分分鐘比你還要糟糕。」Zach掩著臉說但身體還是很誠實的走了進咖啡廳幫Chris買麵包。Chris在櫥窗旁踱了幾分鐘的步，看見Zach拿著紙盒出來時就湊上去張開口等Zach餵自己。Zach拿出Chris夢寐以求的牛角包塞到他口裡，隨後放手讓Chris自己拿著吃，因為一不留神那些酥皮就會落滿一身。好吧，Chris還是毫不意外的Pine了自己一身。

 

「很！好！吃！」Chris像小倉鼠鼓起臉頰滿意的說，Zach遞上咖啡，幫吃完麵包後的愛人將麵包碎掃進紙盒裡。

 

明明是一起來玩的自己什麼時候變了一個保姆？

 

「我們現在去梵蒂岡吧。」Zach帶點折衷的說，他知道今天不去的話Chris一定會時時刻刻的唸叨。

 

冬日裡的地中海總是很快就入黑，沈醉在夜色裡的梵蒂岡，有一對戀人在城牆前背對背，Chris倒數著：「Tre...Due...Uno...」然後就各自前行，梵蒂岡真的太小了，走個不到三十分鐘就看到對方，本來Zach還想跟Chris來個浪漫的濕吻的，但當看到他拿著熱狗堡大快朵頤時就卻步了，畢竟他還是怕醃黃瓜的味道。

 

Zach替Chris握著他那杯熱氣蒸騰的可可，想要等他吃完熱狗卻忍不住偷偷喝了一口，再準備好當Chris轉過頭來想要拿回飲料時剛好就吻在他的唇上。

 

「你幹嘛偷喝我的飲料！」Chris瞇眼帶著滿滿的愛意拍了Zach一下，Zach聳聳肩，接受那一下留有餘溫的拍打。似是突然想到什麼的就牽起他的手把Chris帶到聖天使堡那裡，將腳架放在聖天使橋的橋頭，再把手機放在上面調好計時器，跑到Chris身邊二話不說就把他抱起來，再次親吻他視為珍寶的愛人。

 

就這樣，一對愛得如膠似漆的戀人在暖黃色燈光所映照的堡壘下，被橋上兩側整齊排列的天使雕像見證了他們的愛。

 

回到公寓後，Zach趁Chris去洗澡的時候就拿出電話看著拍過的照片回味，甚至還入神得沒有發現Chris已經從浴室走了出來。他從Zach的背後環抱對方，陪他看被攝入相簿裡的種種片刻。

 

「嘩喔！我很喜歡這張，太浪漫了。」他指向他們剛剛在橋上拍的照片。「嗯，我也喜歡。對了，我今天當了你一整天的保姆......你有沒有想要賠償我？」Zach故意壓低聲音，帶點誘惑的說，看了Chris的翹屁股一整天不來一發（好吧，或者幾發）也太對不起自己了吧。

 

Chris繞過沙發坐到Zach身上，雙手扶著他的肩在對方的褲檔上蹭了幾下，雙眼看著Zach的眼神柔軟如地中海的波紋、威尼斯大運河的平靜，還有拿坡里夜景的魅惑，Zach突然覺得把Chris帶到意大利來實在是太合適了。

 

「你先洗澡，我去床上等你。」引誘人的Chris消失了，取而代之的是平日那個平易近人，喜樂哀怒都掛在臉上看起來單純無比的Chris。

 

而面對比平日都來得更要可口的Chris，Zach不知道自己還可以把持多久。

**Cornetto**

** **

**[圖源](http://www.easitalian.com/blog/tag/colazione-italiana-pasti-pasto-bar-cornetto-cappuccino-cornetto-cioccolato-crema-moka-coma-usare-una-moka-brioche-croissant/) **

 

**聖天使堡/橋 夜景**

** **

**[圖源](http://kavanachang.pixnet.net/blog/post/93016778-%EF%BC%9C2012%E6%AD%90%E6%B4%B2%E8%A1%8C%EF%BC%9Eday-27-3%3A%E9%95%B7%E9%80%94%E8%B7%8B%E6%B6%89-%E6%88%91%E5%93%81%E5%98%97%E4%BA%86%E5%A4%9C%E7%9A%84) **


	3. 真正的大佬，連吃派都不按套路。

在意大利不知不覺也玩了十幾天，從北到南，羅馬到拿坡里，走走停停的終於回到Zach的老家，西西里。雖說如此，但是Zach的別墅不在西西里本島，而是在西面對出一點的Marettimo島上，他想著Chris一定會很喜歡所以就買下一幢房子，放晴時只要推開陽台的大門入眼就是無垠的地中海，喜歡的話還可以直接跳進海裡。

 

「閉眼傾聽浪濤的聲音，世界只剩你我。」Chris在遊記上寫下這句，看著身旁那位沒有用任何定型噴霧，髮型看起來有點狂野的人，心跳不自然地加快，想當初自己第一次跟Zach對視時他的心跳就是這樣。而他不知道在那副墨鏡下，Zach同樣在注視Chris，他所珍愛並寵愛著的Chris。

 

西西里島的十一月說冷不冷，所以Zach只穿了條短褲，裸著上身。Chris放下他的遊記躺到Zach身上，手掌在對方毛茸茸的胸膛上來回輕掃，像小貓撓在抓板上般若即若離。

 

「我想喝檸檬梳打。」大煞風景的話毫無預兆地從Chris口裡蹦出，Zach把垂下的髮絲向後捋，吻了Chris的嘴角一下然後站起身走到後方的別墅裡。

 

Chris蹲在陽傘之外被水濡濕的沙灘上，略涼的海水總是時不時觸摸到他的腳踝，稍稍用力雙腳抓住水面之下的沙子，再把腳掌到腳踝的部分都埋在沙裡。海風吹起他隨便打理的瀏海，在夕陽前逆光背著Zach，被哥哥薰陶之下也愛上攝影的Zach放下托盤，拿起相機隨手又是一張可以發在Instagram上的照片，他真的想告訴全世界自己是怎麼寵著Chris這個幸福的混蛋，再宣示主權表明Christopher Pine是他Zachary Quinto的。

 

聽到快門聲音的那瞬間，Chris回過頭注視那個拿著相機笑得歡快的男人，帶著有點麻的雙腿跑到Zach那邊舉起杯子，一下就把飲料喝了一半。Zach搔了搔Chris佈著零散鬚根，手感有點粗糙的下巴，問：「好喝嗎？我自己調製的。」

 

殷紅的舌尖舔過下唇，他湊到Zach耳邊帶著說話時噴出的熱氣說：「很好，但是...聽說你有些東西更加好喝？吃飯前我想要點前菜。」

 

「如你所願。」Zach抱起沒有穿鞋子的Chris回到屋裡，直接把他帶進廁所簡簡單單沖了個澡然後推開主人房最左側的玻璃門。Chris不管三七二十一，脫了浴袍就直接飛奔到按摩浴缸裡，Zach沒好氣又帶著寵溺的爬到Chris身邊。水下源源不絕的強烈水流敲打著平日積累的疲憊，天色開始變黑，Chris稍微閉了下眼再睜開時，Zach已經不見了。他把浴缸裡的水放掉之後再穿上浴袍，在別墅裡到處找Zach，Zach不見了啦！！

 

直到他在冰箱上發現了一張被磁貼壓住的字條，費了很久才看得懂上面的字，Zach剛剛很趕時間嗎？紙上說Zach有急事要回去本島一下，睡醒的時候叫Anton開船帶Chris去本島...？等等Anton在哪裡？Chris蠻確定屋裡只有他一個人，他穿好衣服後用五分鐘走去碼頭的方向，果然Anton在那等著他。

 

「Quinto先生叫我帶你回西西里島。」

 

Chris帶點疑惑的表情點頭，坐上快艇，來到也是臨海的平房前，Anton讓Chris在簡陋的碼頭旁下船，自己把船開到不知道哪裡去。

 

晚上的涼風徐徐吹來，Chris匆匆跑進屋裡，剛洗完澡香噴噴的他黏到Zach身上，Zach在思考自己在德國的生意（就是因為那個才要趕回西西里），被Chris這樣弄一弄不耐煩起來就把他推到地上。又委屈又痛的Chris悶哼一聲，淚水在眼裡滾來滾去，被Zach捧在手心疼的他，從來都沒被誰這樣對待過。

 

「天啊！我，媽的...」

 

意識到自己做錯事的Zach扶起Chris，指腹把眼淚抹去，吻住他被淚水沾濕的唇角：「對不起對不起，是我的錯。」

 

也許他可以對其他人做同樣的事，唯獨Chris他不可以。對方的臉上綻出笑容，主動抱住戀人，在Zach的胸口上磨蹭，像一隻熱情的小動物。

 

「你坐下來。」

 

Chris乖乖聽話，坐在Zach本來的位置上，Zach跪下伸手解開Chris的褲頭，手指隔著布料在微微鼓起腫脹的性器上搓揉，羞澀的男孩仰頭閉眼，咬著下唇一言不發，也不敢發。

 

「我的好男孩......」又來了，Zach又在用他那把磁性好聽，Chris永遠都不能拒絕的聲音在他耳邊挑逗他了。紅暈從脖子爬到臉上，Chris的呼吸急促起來，雙手胡亂拍在Zach臉上，「想叫的話就叫出來啊。」

 

然後他拉下Chris的內褲，半勃的陰莖從褲裡彈出，Zach含住Chris那尺寸不算小的性器的頭部，淺淺的用口吸住Chris，舌頭靈活的在口腔裡逗弄敏感的神經，舔去鈴口濕濡的液體。這樣近距離看著鬍子沒剃乾淨，頭髮沒梳好的Zach，竟然產生了一種頹廢美，Chris在爆發邊緣叫了幾聲，把精液全部射在Zach口裡，甚至還溢出了一點。對方把Chris的濁液全數吞下去，還優雅的用手帕擦掉嘴角可疑的白跡。

 

「Chris，你也......太快了吧？」Zach事後想起來覺得有點不可置信，隨即又變回高深莫測地微笑的臉，橫抱起他的小公主放到舒適的床上，掀起Chris落在額前細碎的瀏海，吻在額上。

 

「讓我教你什麼是金槍不倒。」

 

「不...不要！」Zach咬在Chris的鎖骨上，無視不斷抵抗又欲拒還迎的某人，沉醉在情感氛圍中的Chris漸漸放軟姿態，接受Zach的愛撫同時又給予回應。

 

天色越來越夜，夜得連外面點點搖曳的燈光都滅了，Chris累得直接趴在床上沈穩的睡去，還睡到打呼，Zach只好關燈把Chris抱進懷裡。

 

時針指著4點，深夜夢迴之時總是感覺到有人在自己身上抖動，Zach緩緩睜開眼，Chris他、他居然騎在自己身上搖！閉眼喘氣的樣子使對方垂涎欲滴，可惜不能叫醒夢遊中的人，只好開燈拿起手機拍下這個畫面。畫面裡的人蹲在床上，賣力的擺動自己誘人的下身，Zach越拍越生氣，清醒的時候叫Chris爬上來自己動就百般不願意，每次都三催四請才肯動一下，現在怎麼就騎得那麼開心了？噢很好，Chris開始叫了，敢情每次做的時候這混蛋都在裝害羞。

 

挺翹的兩瓣臀肉間夾著Zach蠢蠢欲動的性器摩擦，腦子被攪成一團漿糊，Zach放下手機雙手扶著Chris的瘦腰，讓他不要掉到地上。

 

「啊啊..Zach....」綿長的呻吟過後，Chris從Zach身上倒下，恰好回到本來睡覺的位置上。Zach無奈地看了眼腿間鼓起的一塊，走到廁所裡解決逼在眼前的這件事。

 

早上吃早餐的時候一定要讓Chris看看那條影片，一定！

 

時間來到早上的十點，Chris睡眼惺忪地活動著緊繃雙腿，Zach拼命忍笑忍到肚子都痛起來了。

 

「Chris。」  
「嗯？」  
「給你看這個。」

 

覺得不可思議的Chris一把搶過Zach的電話，倒回去重看了幾次，一臉像吃了苦瓜乾的樣子看著Zach：「什麼時候我的腰力有那麼好？」

 

「可是親愛的，你昨天晚上四點多的時候爬上來就開始搖，我是被你搖醒的。」Zach用冷靜的語氣跟Chris說，現在手機還在他手上呢，那條影片那麼好看刪掉就可惜了。

 

「好吧，手機先還你。」Chris聳聳肩，順手按下刪除影片的按鈕。目睹了整個過程的Zach大吼：「操！你刪掉了！」

 

Chris不以為意的微笑，雖然說自己是個電腦白痴，但這些基本知識他還是懂的。

 

嗯，但是他不懂有一個地方會暫存刪去的文件，Zach在哪兒尋回那條影片都是後話了。


	4. 真正的大佬，連求婚都不按套路。

「Chris，我要結婚了。」Zach平靜的說。

 

在月光下他們坐在湖邊相互依偎，獵戶座的腰帶依然高掛，可是Chris硬是覺得有些事情正在慢慢變化。至少他現在覺得自己快要窒息了。

 

「是喔？恭喜你。」Chris艱難的說出這句話，畢竟面前這個人幾十秒前還是他的男朋友，自己現在什麼都不是了，連Zach的朋友都不是。

 

Zach看到Chris落寞的眼神，想開口說些什麼安慰卻開不了口。Chris避開Zach的撫慰，說了句對不起後就站起身離開了湖邊。Zach回到他們的家，卻沒有在房間裡看到Chris，他猜Chris一定是收好東西離開了。

 

【有些事情我現在還不能告訴你。】

 

Zach把信息傳到Chris那裡，過了幾分鐘後他回話了，本來預計信息石沈大海的畫面沒有出現。

 

【然後等你告訴我你要跟哪家女孩結婚？簡直不可理喻，是誰告訴我等了我五年？等一個玩具等了五年？說出來覺不覺得有問題？】

 

看見Chris字裡行間帶著酸味，Zach也不好受，只是他現在真的不能跟任何一個人說準備求婚的事，怕仇家會去搗亂。尤其Chris這個被捧在手心愛的人，Zach更加不可能以身犯險，那麼只好把進程提前了。

 

【你三天後回來一下。】

 

對方沒有回應，Zach不耐煩了就把手機丟到床上。

 

「Chris你真是.....有夠蠢的......」Zach喃喃自語，拉開衣櫥的門，兩套一黑一白的禮服燙得服貼，整齊地掛在一起，最不可思議的是Chris居然從頭到尾都沒發現那兩套成雙的禮服的存在。

 

三天之後，Chris依照約定回到他們的家，帶著亂如鳥巢的頭髮，通紅的眼眶還有過重的黑眼圈，眼裡本身有如晴空般的澄藍因而黯淡起來。一時之間Zach的心臟被幾支箭射穿，他從未看過這樣的Chris，而這一切一切，都是自己一手造成的，只因為他自己該死的身分。

 

Zach拿起布條遮掩Chris勞累的雙眼，替他換好衣服整理髮型，小心翼翼的扶著Chris上車，來到一個一早坐滿人的教堂。厚重的木門被推開，Zach急步走過紅地毯來到神父面前，轉身朝著一直耀眼的男孩看去。Chris的媽媽牽起那隻溫暖的手，領著雙眼依然被蒙蔽的另一位男主角走到聖壇前，Zach旁邊。

 

「Christopher Whitelaw Pine我愛你。我謝謝你，在經歷過那麼多後願意接納我的愛。從今以後，我將照顧你、尊敬你、保護你。我將我的生命交給你，Chris我的朋友、我的愛人。今日，我將自己交給你。」

 

Chris拉開布條，看了眼身上的那套白色禮服，再轉身注視下方坐著的人，都是他們的親人和朋友。是的，他早就應該要知道Zach是一個喜歡霸王硬上弓的人。

 

「Zachary Quinto，我、願、意。」Chris主動抱住Zach，不忘在他腹上留下親暱的一拳，Zach捧著他的臉親了幾下，終於要分開時就在Chris耳邊輕語：「晚上回到家你就知道。」

 

Chris眨眨那雙因感動而濕潤的雙眼，帶著期待的口氣說：「好啊，我們回家再戰。」

 

「我期待著。」

 

說畢，Zach放開手，去了跟其他人寒暄。


	5. 番外：婚紗play

宴會的狂歡過後，兩個男主角都喝了不少酒，醉醺醺又天旋地轉之下連自己姓什麼都不曉得，至少連伴侶的名字都忘了。Chris的好友Zoe跟Karl好不容易才把他倆打包扔上車送回家，Zoe卻發現了掛在衣櫃門前的露背婚紗。稍為有腦子的人都知道那是Zach為Chris預備好的衣服－想像一下那隻多毛怪來穿那套衣服？Zoe有點想吐。

 

成人之美總是良好的美德，Zoe捏著鼻子忍受Chris身上傳來的酒氣，替Chris換上了那套婚紗。至於Zach能不能成功享受到就要看他的造化了，加油啊！

 

Zoe留下一張字條用筆壓在桌上，那間酒氣衝天的房子真的多一刻都不想待，裡面臭到讓Zoe開始懷疑自己的香水是假貨。

 

雖說是喝醉，但其實也有分深淺，Zach掩住嘴衝到廁所抱住馬桶狂吐，吐完之後竟然覺得酒意全部在一彈指間消失了。漱過口後他拿起毛巾擦乾淨嘴角，看見穿上他親自挑的純白婚紗的Chris倒在沙發上一點要醒來的意思都沒有揚起嘴角微笑，感嘆有人發明了露背婚紗這般美好的衣服。不知道夢到什麼的Chris輕聲囈語，皺起眉頭的樣子有點滑稽，Zach把這個畫面拍下，放到手機相簿裡好好形藏著，畢竟他們一生人只結一次婚，一點一滴Zach都不想錯失，只有Chris擺出一副毫不在乎的樣子。

 

Zach歪七扭八的跪在地上，費了點力氣固定好自己的姿勢後再掀起Chris的裙擺慢慢欣賞......等等！那雙白絲襪居然沒拉好！他嘆了一聲，將爛醉的那位扛到肩上帶到他們房間的大床上。這時的Zach已經饑渴難耐，急不及待的想要好好享用他的小公主，然而。

 

「啪！」Chris用力在過於猴急的Zach臉上揮了一掌，火辣辣的痛感向外漫延開，Zach挑眉，這傢伙一臉想要發酒瘋的樣子......自己沒足夠信心可以鎮住Chris。這時的Chris在心裡偷笑，看看Zach那表情！自己這次終於可以報仇雪恨了，他活了那麼久都沒見過哪個人這樣求婚的，不對，這根本就是逼婚啊。想到這裡無名火起的Chris爬起來撲到Zach身上，咬住對方的鎖骨，把丈夫的肉當成是平日吃的雞腿咬，那個力度使Zach痛得眼角冒出淚珠。

 

覺得已經報完仇的Chris滿意地退開，酒過三巡後臉色潮紅的他跨坐在Zach身上得意的笑著，兩顆尖尖的小虎牙在唇邊吸引住Zach的視線。Zach抱著Chris的背強逼他向自己壓近，近到Chris幾乎可以聽到對方急促的心跳，帶著酒味的鼻息吐在他的臉上薰得他忍不住閉眼。

 

直到Chris明顯感覺到有熾熱的硬物頂著自己的小腹他才滾到床上，將礙事的絲襪脫至腳踝再張開雙腿，親手掰開有點濕潤的小穴，邀請對方的進入。

 

原來剛剛Zach去吐的時候Chris已經準備好自己，匆忙之間忘記把絲襪穿回去，現在恐怕連那片薄弱的布料都成為了阻撓他們的兇手。

 

「讓我來嚐嚐今天的Christopher到底是什麼味道。」Zach握住Chris半勃的陰莖，兩根手指探進未完全潤滑好的腸道裡，直接伸到Chris體內的敏感點上揉搓。很明顯的，這隻裝作酩酊大醉的壞東西需要Zach的懲罰。「唔...」Chris咬住下唇，裙邊的蕾絲快被他的雙手扯破了。

 

在不遠處拿著望遠鏡的Zoe向Karl比了個大姆指，任務大成功！


	6. 番外：假如男友終於知道女友的老爸是黑手黨大佬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 靈感來源：人類觀察～如果女友家裡是黑社會  
> https://youtu.be/x5Fvm99YKLI

在一家小小的咖啡廳不起眼的一隅，坐著一對情侶。

 

「Johnny，這個暑假...我想帶你回去見我的家人。」女孩Christina低頭攪拌咖啡，帶點害羞的說。男生一聽到「見她的家人」這幾個字就開始緊張，緊張得手心冒汗，他甚少聽到Christina提起她的家人，只知道她有兩個爸爸。

 

「呃...啊，好吧，不過我會很緊張。」Johnny搖頭，嘆了口氣再說：「我還沒準備好。」

 

「緊張個毛啊，我家裡很隨和的，嘛...只是普通的家。」Christina拍了Johnny的手臂一下，呷了一口熱咖啡。

 

「好吧...時間也差不多了，我送你回家。」

～

「喂？Chris，我要帶男朋友回家。」洗過澡後的Christina坐在床邊打電話回家，聽電話的Chris一聽到女兒說要帶男朋友回來就樂得開花，興奮得抓住Zach的手臂猛搖。

 

不知就裡的Zach滿頭問號，直到Chris掛掉電話後跟他說女婿暑假時要跟女兒回家。

 

「嗯...那要考驗考驗一下。」Zach的腦袋生出一個念頭。

～

「老爸說在這個碼頭等一下。」

 

Johnny嚥了一口口水，開始打從心底後悔跟了Christina去意大利。

 

「大小姐！」開著快艇的John興奮的朝兩人揮手，而Johnny開始有點腿軟，只是見個家長有必要要坐快艇嗎！

 

John找了個地方泊岸，Johnny先踏上船尾再讓Christina扶著他的手跨上去。坐立不安的男生坐得筆直，連Christina都忍不住與他十指緊扣想要安慰對方。

 

寧靜的海島中心有一座白色別墅佇立，John領著他們穿過碼頭旁的小路來到門前，門外有兩個持槍的守衛一左一右的站著。

 

「怎麼辦...我對如此恐怖的人的女兒出手了...」Johnny已經不敢再直視任何人的飯眼了，只是想快點見完家長快點回家。

 

「你們在這裡坐著等吧，Quinto先生等下會下來。」John將兩人放置在客廳，自己提起兩件行李搬到樓上Christina的房間。

 

「呼...呀...」一直閉氣的男生終於鬆了口氣，肩膀也隨之放鬆，然後就陷入沈默不說話了。

 

「真奇怪，怎麼不說話了？」

 

「倒是妳，怎麼一次都沒跟我提起過？伯父到底是什麼人......」

 

「就是很普通的爸爸啊。」Christina一如既往的回答，根本上就不知道自己的兩個爸爸哪裡可怕。

 

「大小姐，Quinto先生來了。」兩個穿上西裝的保鏢站在一旁。

 

因為在外唸書的關係，Christina一看到爸爸就立刻衝過去抱著他，Zach在女兒的臉頰上吻了下，沒有人發現Johnny的臉色發白。

 

「讓我來看看女婿。」說畢Zach坐在對面的沙發，打量坐在Christina身邊顫抖的Johnny。

 

「伯...伯父你好，我是Jonathan。」

 

「我一般叫他Johnny。」Christina補充。

 

「呃...是的，我叫她Chris。」

 

這時，在旁邊的保鏢開腔：「請叫大小姐。」

 

「啊我知道了。」

 

Zach眉頭一皺，大罵：「笨蛋！怎麼可以對客人沒禮貌！不好意思，我會教訓他們的。」

 

可怕...眼前那個人是黑手黨大佬吧，銳利的目光彷彿可以刺穿自己的心臟，不小心說話可不行呀。

 

「真是失禮了。我聽Christina說你是研究所的同學對嗎？」

 

「是的，現在是學校的助教跟研究生。」Johnny點了點頭然後說。

 

突然一個小弟在Zach的耳邊耳語，說有一通重要的電話，只得暫時離開一下。

 

「大概知道妳為什麼之前不跟我說了。」

 

Christina輕笑，摩挲男友的掌心。

 

Zach聽完電話回到位置上，此時，早早在花園準備好演戲的Chris戴上面罩，架好沒有子彈的狙擊槍指向Zach的後腦勺。一早知道的Christina裝作看不見，Johnny大叫一聲，Chris立刻躲在草叢裡。

 

「有人！！拿著槍！！」

 

Zach轉過頭去看，沒有人，只好安慰受驚的男生：「放心，我們家的保安好著呢。」

 

「你很累嗎？還是太緊張了？」Christina憋著笑問，自以為眼花看錯的Johnny搖搖頭，揉了揉眼睛。

 

Chris又再探頭，同樣只有Johnny看到他的身影，不想再浪費時間想好好看看女婿的Chris這次抱著槍直接走到Zach身後。

 

Johnny隨手抄起桌子上的餐刀指向Chris，將Christina護在身後。

 

「就說了有人！！！」

 

「玩夠了。」Chris脫下悶熱的面罩，連同狙擊槍一起還給John，坐到Zach身邊，一頭霧水的Johnny看著大笑的Christina。

 

「Jonathan，恭喜你及格了。」Chris伸手與Johnny握手，再跟他解釋來龍去脈。

～

「我差點以為我這條命就交代在這了！！」

 

晚上，驚魂未定的Johnny向Christina訴苦。

 

「你就讓他們玩玩吧。」笑起來有幾分像Chris的女孩拍拍Johnny的背，關燈。

 

一直在門外偷聽裡面情況的兩夫夫對視，沒好氣的搖頭。


End file.
